Our Little Secret
by maicafilms
Summary: Tails is beginning to worry that Zooey is nothing more that what meets the eye. Would a certain secret change that? Boom Verse,Tails x Zooey


**_~Our Little Secret~_**

 ** _A Zoey and Tails One-shot_**

Zoey had begun to take a liking to the fox. He had a approachable happy demeanour which she had adored from the start.

In the start, she was skeptical. Tails had been trying out many diffrent tactics to make Zoey fall for him, which at first she found a sort of desperate.

But at this point in time, Tails acted like himself instead of a lovesick puppy.

Tails, on the other hand, was just now becoming dubious of Zoey. She seemed,so..Plastic. She was always smiling and so well mannered. Tails felt like the most devious villain on earth compared to her. The kit had attempted to ask Zoey about her hobbies, and she always responded with something like knitting and baking. Tails had nothing against laid-back girls, but since he was always getting into another crazy situation, he had forgotten how to be normal.All the fox really wanted was to maybe introduce Zoey to something with a little more action, and they could grow from that.

So that was now his goal.

She examined the small cup of bleach before pouring it carefully into the glass bottle. She put the cork onto the bottle and proceeded to shake, an eager grin plastered on her face. She rushed into her backyard, making her way towards a small cornered area. She cautiously took off the cork and spilled the bubbly substance onto the weeds in the area. The weeds began to crumble into dust and were carried away by the wind. "Yes! It worked!"

She beamed, twisting the cork back on the bottle. "Now I won't have to deal with those pesty weeds! I'm brilliant!" She giggled whilst shoving the bottle into her lab coat pocket.She began to walk back to her humble little house, her cream tipped tail wagging behind her as she hummed quietly.

"Zoey?" She immediately froze. _Great! I thought I locked the door!_ "Zoey? You out here?" The female fox began to tip-toe backwards, hiding behind a berry bush. She caught a glimpse of who was there, letting out a breath of relief when she saw it was Tails. "Thank chaos. It's just Tails. Maybe I should pick him some berries.." Zoey slipped off her lab coat and quickly pluck a few berries. They were small neon blue berries which on first glance didn't look edible. Though in reality, they were made by scientists to fool non-anthopomorphique animals into thinking they were poisonous, and they worked surprisingly well.

She swiftly ran over to the fox, the berries cupped in her hands. "H-hi Tails! Here, have these!" She shoved the berries into her boyfriend's face, a fake smile on her muzzle. "Oh, um..thanks? Did you just pick these?" He said, looking over the berries. Realisation dawned on the slightly confused fox.

"Wait..Are these ObiUto Berries?!" _Oh, great._ "Um..Yeah?" Tails looked Zoey straight in the face, eyes wide with admiration and wonder.

"Zoey, only scientists have these! How could you get it so early!? They haven't been released to the public yet!" Zoey hung her head, shaming herself for her stupidity.

She'd been caught. But she should have probably saw it coming. Tails was pretty darn smart, how did she think she'd get away with it?

"You couldn't have got them, unless you yourself are scientist who worked on it..?" She simply sighed in response, reluctantly nodding her head.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Tails. I wasn't sure how you'd react to it. I know you'd probably prefer a damsel." Zoey kicked at the grass, blushing violently. You could probably guess how shocked and confused she was at what came next. Tails burst out into laughter. Loud, giddy laughter.

"What? Why are you laughing?" _Is this some sort of weird side effect? I knew I should've tested the berries more.."Hah!_ Prefer a damsel! Zoey, please tell me your joking!" He kept laughing, and Zoey had to admit, it was pretty cute. That didn't change the fact that she was confused.

"Okay..Okay...Sorry Zoey. It's just, I'm so happy you're not a stereotypical Disney princess, y'know?" _Wait, he doesn't hate me?! "_ You're not mad?"

"Well, no. I'm not mad at you at all. D-do you mind telling me more about the ObiUto berries?" He said the last part with a hint of bashfulness.

"Um..Of course! Please, just don't ever, ever tell anyone?" Tails smiled warmly, pulling me into a affectionate hug. "Of course, Zozo."

 ** _End Of 'Our Little Secret'_**


End file.
